Janna Weaver - Tired of Waiting
by Xantall of the Farwood
Summary: Lilihierax decided after the events of ME1 that he should say something to Janna Weaver. Lilihierax/OC


**Tired of Waiting**

* * *

><p>"Janna!"<p>

A shout of pain echoed through the garage as a small human slid out from under a Mako rubbing her head. Turian curses spilled out of her mouth as she sat up looking around her eyes landing on a tall gray turian with sand colored marks. His mandibles flared out in a smile as he chuckled proudly at himself.

"Son of a bitch, Li. What in hell do you want?" She ground out tossing her cleaning rag at the turian's face.

Lilihierax caught the cloth and held out a hand to her. "We've been done for about an hour now." He pulled her to her feet as she looked at him confused. He laughed shaking his head. "You have no sense of time."

"Why do I need one?" She snatched the towel back from him wiping at her hands. "I have an omi-tool and there is the work buzzer." Janna scratched her cheek.

"Yeah, neither of which you seem to pay attention to." He said leaning in close. "Hold still."

Janna rolled her eyes as he rubbed at the spot she just itched. "I swear you're like my mother."

"Can't let my girl go wandering around dirty, can we?" Lilihierax asked pushing her so she was backed against the Mako and put his talons on either side of her head. "Unless I make her that way." He purred too low for her to hear as his one talon dipped to trace the line of her hip. He was set on it he would tell her now. "Janna I want to tell you."

She shivered at the sound of his voice and brought a hand to his shoulder. "Tell me."

The turian looked at the human with the knowing smile. His heart thudded against his chest. He was suddenly nervous and his mind was muddled. "Janna I…"

"Lilihierax, you still in here?"

Janna shoved him away from her as her face flushed. He stumbled trying to keep his balance. She collected her things and headed towards one of the exits. Watching her go he turned to glare at a turian with purple clan markings.

"Oh, oops?" The turian said shrugging.

)O(

"Come on, I said I was sorry." The purple marked turian called after Lilihierax who was storming away making a little annoyed clicking sound.

"Sorry doesn't change the fact that you scared her off!" He snapped entering the elevator to go to the bar.

"I don't see the big deal. She's just some dumb human."

Lilihierax turned on his friend pinning him to the glass elevator. "She is not just some dumb human, Tybis!"

Tybis flinched at the tone of his friend's voice but heard something else that made him grin. Lilihierax lost his threating edge and dropped the other to the ground. He looked down as his friend started to laugh. "Oh Spirits this is good. You like her. I mean you are practically buzzing. I can't believe I never heard it before."

"I normally have a better control of it."

"Does she know?"

"No and I wanna keep it that way until I can find a good way to tell her. I thought I had that today." He shot him a glare.

"Sorry." He answered.

Lilihierax sighed rubbing at one of his mandibles. "I think she might be… you know, the one."

"Whoa." Tybis said rubbing his head. "This is getting to deep for me to be sober." He slapped Lilihierax on the back. "Let's get smashed."

)O(

Janna lifted her head off her couch as the sound repeated itself. Three quick knocks on her door. She twisted to sit up and stretched when her feet hit the floor. Standing she pulled the bottom of her tank top to meet the top of her shorts. There was another set of knocks.

"I'm coming." She bit out annoyed that her horror movie beer drinking night was being interrupted. Glancing through the peephole she couldn't see anyone but there was another knock. "Who's there?" She called out stammering slightly. Maybe horror movies weren't such a good idea.

"Janna." The answer came back slurred and pained.

Her blue eyes widened. Even with the slur she knew the voice. Unlocking the door she slid away the second lock and slowly opened the door or at least tried to. Something was against the door and since it opened in it pushed her back. Janna stumbled before hitting the ground with a thud. She rubbed her backside as she looked at the gray turian sitting half slumped against her door.

"Li, what are you doing here?" She asked getting to her feet. When he didn't answer she stepped closer and the smell hit her. Janna covered her face and waved a hand trying to clear the air. He smelt of booze, smoke and something she didn't want to think about. "Li," She said kneeling down next to him. "Can you hear me, bud?"

His head shook a bit before he turned towards her. He blinked several times before he reached out a talon to touch her face. Missing he caught her shoulder and followed it to her neck and pulled her towards him. He pressed his forehead to hers and closed his eyes. Janna froze. She knew what this meant to turians, to him.

"Lilihierax." She felt him shiver when she spoke. He opened his eyes and she resisted the urge to flinch back. They were filled with pain and need. "You can't be out here on the floor. Let's get you inside, kay."

Janna maybe small but she wasn't a mechanic for nothing. Lacing an arm under him she lifted until he was basically on his feet. Holding his one arm over her shoulder by his wrist she led him in to the small apartment she rented. For a moment she eyed the couch than shook her head deciding he would be more comfortable in her bed. Slowly she made the trip across the room to her bedroom door. Letting go of the half conscious turian she opened the door.

The room was cool as always to remind her of her home back on Earth. Janna kicked some of her clothes out of the way as he pressed his head to her temple. Grunting she pushed her shoulder up to move him away so she could walk easier. It was hard enough ignoring the rumbling that echoed from his chest into hers without the other distractions. She was getting the idea of how he really felt when she pulled back the covers and sat him on the bed. The bed groaned for a moment before settling.

Janna took a deep breath and rolled her shoulders. Lilihierax wasn't light. The drunken turian sat there his eyes far away and Jenna sighed. If he stayed that like until she was able to get him out of his dirty clothes life would be easy. She reached out and pulled up his shirt; taking it off over his head she was careful around his fringe. One of her hands brushed the underside of it and a low moan rumbled out of his chest. Janna froze. He was looking at her again. This time it was different there was a predatory look locked on the small human.

She still had her arms up over his head but she waited. His eyes scanned over her out stretched body and stopped on her hips. Her shirt was lifted due to her position and her shorts had worked their way down as she had struggled to get him to the bed. This left the light colored skin on her hip exposed. A hand twitched as Lilihierax reached out. The talon on his one finger started to trace little circles on the viewable patch of skin. Biting down on her lip Janna fought back the sound that wanted to escape but it didn't help. A needy moan that matched his escaped past her lips.

The turian stopped and lifted his eyes away from her hip. He leaned forward and nuzzled her neck taking in her scent. Janna smiled. It was just like she dreamed. They could finally stop beating around the bush. She blinked back to reality when his hot tongue touched her neck. It felt good but he was drunk. The smell was unmistakable. She gently pushed away and sighed.

"Li, come on you need sleep." She said looking up at him. He looked down at her confused before reaching out again. "No." She answered sternly pushing his hand back down. There came a confused trill followed by a hurt chirp that broke her heart.

Janna worked him out of the rest of his clothing and was glad to see he had taken up the habit of wearing boxers. She pressed against his shoulder and Lilihierax laid back easily his eyes starting to droop. She covered him up and turned to leave when he snagged her wrist.

"Janna." Looking back she could see his eyes were hazed. "I love you, Janna." Pain rumbled through the dual tone voice. "Please."

She turned back and leaned in to touch her forehead to his. "I love you, Lilihierax." His talons loosened on her wrist before slipping away. Tucking him in she gathered up his clothes and turned up the heat in the room. Slipping out the door she tossed the clothing in her washer and went back to the couch. Dropping down into the worn out thing Janna reached out for her cold beer. It was warm.

)O(

Lilihierax sat up with a groan. His head was killing him. Which meant two things; he was broke and he was going to kill Tybis. It took him longer than he liked to realize he was mostly naked and in a strange bedroom. "I swear if he talked me into getting a hooker last night I'll…"

"So a hooker is a normal thing on these boy's nights?"

He snapped his head towards the voice to see a woman standing in the doorway. She had her arms crossed over her chest and she hip popped to one side. Inhaling he suddenly got the scent of her. It was Janna. He was in Janna's house, in her bed, mostly naked. "Did we…?" He started but was interrupted but her low gravelly chuckle.

"Don't be stupid. You were way to drunk for that last night." She said stretching and in the dim light he could make out the light colored skin of her hip. Janna crossed the room and sat next to him on the bed. She leaned in close; her one hand going out and running along his fringe. He shivered as her fingers ghosted over the sensitive area. Lilihierax made a desperate sound as she pulled away. "Take a shower." She flung her thumb over her shoulder at the closed door in the bedroom. "It's that way." Janna purred and walked out of the room hips exposed and swaying slightly.

"Janna." He called and she paused to look back over her shoulder at him. He was twisting the bed sheets in his talons. "I…Janna I lo…"

"Love you too, idiot." She giggled decisively swaying her hips so his eye fell there again. "Now hurry up I'm tired of waiting."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**_ I swear turians are going to be the death of me and their damn sexy voices. So we have another turian to add to the list of ones I like to write about. I was playing through ME1 again and ran into Lilihierax. I like the turians! There I said it I like turians!_


End file.
